Items
Here is a complete list of all items used in Cut the Rope: Main Items Cut the Rope Ropes Ropes are used to hold onto the candy. They appear on most levels. Stars Stars are collectibles in all Cut the Rope games. There are 3 in each level. You need a certain amount of stars to unlock a certain episode. Sometimes, stars will require fast actions to be collected. Bubbles Bubbles lift the candy up. If no ropes are connected, the candy will float away. Automatic Ropes If the candy goes into the area of an automatic rope hook, a rope will appear. Spikes Spikes are reoccuring hazards in Cut the Rope. The candy will be destroyed if hit by these. Air Pumps Air Pumps (otherwise known as Air Cushions) pump the candy in the desired direction. Spiders Spiders sometimes pop up on rope hooks, and will steal the candy if their rope is not cut. Movable Ropes Movable Ropes are like ropes, but you can move the hook up, down, left or right. Hats Drop the candy into a hat and it will fall out of the other one. In Cut the Rope: Holiday Gift, hats are replaced with stockings. Electric Sparks Electric Sparks behave like spikes. Bouncing Platforms Bouncing Platforms look like yo-yos. The candy will bounce away from them as soon as it touches them. Wheel Ropes These rope hooks have a wheel on them, you can control the length of the rope by spinning the wheel. Gravity Changer Button Control the gravity with this button. This button is red with a white stick man on it. Blades Blades are like spikes, but you can rotate them. They first appeaed in the Tool Box. Bee Ropes These are like normal ropes, but they automatically move and they have a bee on them. They only appear in the Buzz Box and a few levels in the DJ Box. Records You use a handle to rotate records. They appear in the DJ Box and a few levels in Spooky Box. Cut the Rope: Experiments Candy Shooters Candy Shooters are introduced in Shooting the Candy. Press the green button and they will shoot the candy with a rope. Suction Cups Suction Cups are introduced in Sticky Steps. You can attach and detach them with the touch. Rockets Rockets are introduced in Rocket Science. You activate the candy with the rocket. Sometimes, rockets are rotatable. Water Candy will float on water when it comes into contact with it. It appears in all levels of Bath Time but in a few levels of Handy Candy Sleepy Snail The Sleepy Snail is a character who pulls the candy down. Tap the candy to drop the snail. The Sleepy Snail only appears in Bath Time. Mechanical Hands Mechanical Hands only appear in Handy Candy. The candy will cling onto them. Tap the red buttons to rotate the hands. Tap the candy to drop. Interventions Interventions Only Appears In Ep 9 Of Cut The Rope Experiments. Fanon Items TNT TNT only appears in the Earthquake Box. Hit a TNT crate with the candy and it will explode along with other TNT crates around it. If 4 or more are exploded near the candy, the candy will explode. Stone Walls As the candy hits a stone wall, it will not bounce away from it. If the wall is tilted diagonally, the candy will roll down it. Broccoli Introduced in the Chef Box, broccoli will not mix with candy, will result in a disaster if dropped from the box, and will displease Om Nom or Nom Numa if fed with. Thermostat Thermostats are gameplay elements introduced in the Refrigerator Box. They appear as a round thermostat, but with only two settings: Hot and Cold. When tapped, temperature will change, as well as the level. Some established game elements will be weak in one setting, empowered in another one, or weak in both. Each temperature has different locations of stars due to different level setups. Thermo-buttons Practically the same thing as the Thermostats, but will only change temperature if it has contact with the candy. Taps They only appear in tap box and acts smillar to steamCategory:Cut the Rope Category:Om Nom Category:Seasons Category:Space Category:Rio Category:Main Category:Fanon Category:Online games